The New Avatar of Pixie Hollow Quest
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: Strange things are happening in Pixie Hollow, and now a new entrapment has predicament the fairies into something never thought could have ever happen. Rated t for later violence.
1. Chapter 1

The New Avatar of Pixie Hollow Quest

Chapter 1

The wond was blowing so hard it was impossible to fly, all fairies had to use the inner tunnels in the Pixie Dust tree to climb to the safety hollow cabins. Tink was stretching the last string to hold the mechanism to close of the malestorm from the inside. Tink's small wings caught the wind and she went sprawling through the wind, Bobble grabbed her hand at the last second and pulled her back. "Hang on Miss Bell!"

Tinkerbell brushed back her hair, "thanks Bobble." The wind made her shiver and chilled. She grabbed an emergency blanket. The fairies skittered to safety. The Pixie Dust tree shook maliciously and for what the following evening night the mythical creatures were trapped to perish.

It was mildly visible. Iradessa and the other light fairies made small spheres of light, there was hardly glows, it was so dark the light fairies looked more distraught than any of their other friends. No one could see anywhere past the branches of the Pixie Dust tree.

Then as suddenly as the wind blew a mysterious glow blinded all the fairies. When they could see again a young girl in white nightie dress flourished the whole Pixie tree, her glowing body lighted all of Pixie Hollow, the fairies had never seen anything like this before. Giant welts of imaginary water fell from her eyes and dripped to the floor yet nothing was wet; she was crying, the girl tried to stop the tears but they kept pouring out splashing the Pixie's illucid.

"You must find Peter! Or else all of Pixie Hollow will die and never be the same." A windy howl dust the girls hair _Wendy Bird? Wendy where are you?_

Wendy whipped her eyes with the back of her hand," Neverland is cursed. No Pixie will fly again unless Peter rights his wrongs." And just as suddenly Wendy's image exploded into a brown hue dust, it flowed around the Pixie Dust tree and when it touch its branches the leaves fell and the trunk turned in to an ashy gray color.

All the fairies scattered in a panick. Some took off sputtering in the wind trying to elavate themselves but like rocks they all came crashing back to the ground, thrashing around trying to catch a limp and holding on before they were blown out the tree. Other Pixies tried to fly but their wings would not flutter. Everyone was awestruck as the wings all glimmered once and they all peeled off their backs.

"Without wings-"

"We can't fly anymore-"

"And if we're not fairies-"

"We're little people!"

"Ahh!" None of the pixie's could scream it any other way but then an uproar of a group of frighten pixies all surged to the other side of the tree trunk. A semi circle gathered around one fairy she was screaming her lungs out. Her body was growing, every movement she made her arm grew and her legs collapsed underneath her. She fell on her butt still becoming gigantic until she shit out of the tree a full human. Other fairies also began to grow in size, they raced out the emergency trails carved in the tree until all the pixies were falling to the ground grown child size humans.


	2. Chapter 2

**A new update for the new year. I hope its not confusing and my bad if any misspelled words pop up. I _know _there a few. ENJOY! REVIEW! TELL ME SOMETHING AFTER YOU READ!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tinkerbell rubbed her underside and stared at the once ginormous Pixie Tree to a seven foot tall regular tree. The light of the Pixie Dust flowing out of the stems dimmed. There was a cold breeze washing over her body. She pulled her dress closer to her but felt nothing under her fingers, she looked down and stuffled a squeal to an outburt gasps. The other fairies began to notice to. The sudden growth not only made them almost as tall as the trees but their clothes could no longer fit on their bodies! They were all naked!

The female fairies screamed in terror trying to cover up and the male fairies blushed and turned away from the females until they all died down their squeals and realized there was nothing to hid from. Faireis weren't like humans, they didn't need particular body parts. The females uncovered their chests, small bumps were their wing bones used to be no disappeared; the males were completely bare in a manner of speaking from a mundanes point of view. Fairy Gary seemed to be enjoying it greatly swishing back and forth without his kilt blocking him from fresh air. "This is quite lovely actually. We should do this more often. Cut back lunch break for kilt breaks, haha." Terrence faced palmed a dent in his forehead and knocked himself backward falling to the ground. He laid there a moment, too careless to try to get up.

* * *

Zarina gargled foam dipping from her cheeks, struggling to release the grip restraint on her neck, but there was nothing to grip. -This was dark magic, it could only be the possible reason.-

Peter sagged his shoulders unfurling his fingers and heaved in frustrated tight gulps of air; the fairy fell limp. Peter growled angrily. His fist shook rigid and rapidly until he couldn't take it anymore and punched the wall. "This is pointless! There's no way this puny little fairy could really be the Avatar. I would have squeezed the pixie dust out of her by now."

Zarina coughed while rubbing her throat in attempt to loosen the pain. "So you thought blood bending me would make you the Avatar? You're a disgrace!"

"Can it fairy," Peter plucked her across the room.

Someone else groaned annoyed sitting in the dark. He whisked his hand and Peter collapsed to the floor in a groveling heap. "Such a waste," he looked down at the boy and visioned dragging his hook across his throat, he closed his eyes and sighed, it wasn't a happy sigh. "But no matter. I will make use of you yet, won't I boy? Because all in the end your my cod fish puppet in a bowl now. And no one will ever know hmm." Hook laughed darkly. He took a pouch from under his robe and sprinkled a pinch of fairy dust onto the boys head. He immediately got up and swept the crumpled fairy in a balled hand in a robotic obedient manner. "

And boy, do be aware whose in charge here and don't mess up. We wouldn't want anything to go amiss with our new Avatar no would we?" Peter said nothing unable to respond, he took Zarina and shoved her in his pocket. "Get rid of her." Hook gestured him to the door and Peter flew off his ship, a storm was brewing from inner Neverland land and it was heading towards the sea.

Hook saw this and rubbed his forehead co-calming tactical. "If only I knew how to control that magic." He lifted his hand, a glass of water was nearby, Hook curved his fingers and the water moved along with him. He flashed his arm about and the water splashed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well?" Silvermist asked. "What do we do now?"

"We look for clothes! I have never be so unfashioned before in my entire life!" Rosetta shrieked.

"Nothing's going to fit us! We're too small, and if we're too small then we can't fly with the progectory of wings able to carry. And if we can't fly we can't be fairies!" Iridessa hyperventilated. Fawn held her friends shoulder but Rosetta, though she didn't mean to send her into a deeper panicked pointed to her back, "uh Dessa?"

Iridessa saw the missing wings and fainted. Fawn gasped catching her and glared at Rosetta. Rose shrugged and smiled apologetic.

"So? Now what? One fairy down." Silvermisy said.

"Hey!" Where's Queen Clairian?"

"Oh no, the Queen! If she is in the same predicament-" Fairy Gary chewef his nails a nervous wreck.

Terrance finished for him, "then we really are doomed."

Tink stood up and patted Bobble and Clank's shoulder. "We do what the Tree yells us." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, as usual.

"I'm a garden fairy and even that doesn't make sense." Rosetta gagged.

"Just think about it. We have no wings. We're... Mundanes now; and the tree said if we want things to go back to the way they were we have to find Peter."

"But Tink," Silvermist interrupted. "How are we supposed to leave Neverland. The Second Star to the Right-" Everyone sighed as they realized with another bust the only way yo fi d Peter was up there and up was-.

"This is impossible. We can't make a sling shot that big in so little time." Bobble said, hr and Clank muttered ideas to each other but shook their heads at each one. Tink rubbed her elbows together, a weird quirk she had. Then like a light bulb she had an idea. Terrance noticed this and face palmed humorously. "I think the brain is onto something." Everyone looked at her with hope.

"We may not have wings, but I know a certain. Pirate ship that is covered in pixixe dust. Bobble! Clank! We're still gonna need you guys yo build a sling shot big enough for a few of us. The rest of Pixie Hollow grabs Los and lots of vines. We got a boat to board."

"That sounds like an excellent plan but Tink?" Rosetta raised her hand waving it frantically.

Tink shook her head bemused as to what her diva friend might say. "Yes?"

"I would still like to find something to cover up with. All in favor of finding cover?!" All the fairies rushed mad and came back with leaf skirts and shirts. They looked like wild native, or Lost Boys and Lost Girls, possibly."

"Now we're ready. Its probably a good thing we can't even swim." Some people sighed sadly, some meaning Fairy Gary back into a leaf kilt. "And the breeze was warming up too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(*^▽^*)

(Yeah I'm trying new segment dividers XP)

"Tink. Is this safe?" Silvermist huddled in the basket deathly paler than usual.

"Of course it is! Me, Clank and Bobble made it by hand."

"That's why we should coware in fear cause Tink helped." Rosetta murmured.

Tink wrinkled her nose at Rosetta but then returned her focus to the sling shot and gave a thumb up to Clank. Two huge trees anchored as the stabilizers and a third helped pulled the sling shot made of giant leaves and vines holding the ex fairies. Clank cut the vines and the fond group of fairies we all know which ones went shooting through the air and landed hard and gruesome on the poop deck.

They groaned as they untangle themselves. "Any one not dead say aye." Iridessa called. Just groans in response. "All dead." Everyone groaned scraping themselves off the wood. Then all a sudden footsteps were heard and they froze on the spot.

"Scatter!" Vidia hissed. They dodged behind barrels and pillars and ropes all forgetting they were still seen. "No. somewhere else!" They ran inside the cabin hole faces squished against faces.

"Argh! If that ain't the finest gold Id ever seen than that be the finest gold there ever was!"

"Thats the only gold you've ever seen!" Laughter than stomping feet and clanging metal cups.

"Where the Captain be? He yet scold us for our smell."

"Away on business and with Smee. They wont be back past a fortnight." Tink and the others shared a look. Vidia smiled, "I have a plan." She grabbed Rosetta whispering something and she laughed wickedly. "This is going to be good."

"Hey that's my line."

"Aren't y'all going to share?" Silvermist whispered.

"Wait until the pirates aren't looking this way then we walk them off the plank."

"Well how are we supposed to do that? Ask nicely?"

"No. We're gonna tip there boat."

More cheering and drunk sputters, then they we're all facing away at the same time, just a few seconds was all the fairies needed.

"Now!" The pixies dashed for the steering wheel as the while trying not to alert the pirates of their presence til the stage was set.

Tinker Bell stood at the wheel twisting it confused of the unfamiliar do hicky.

"Tink! What are you waiting for?" Fawn whispered haoresly.

"I don't know how to work this thing."

"Isn't it like any other lost thing?

"No. Its glued and hammered into... It already has a purpose."

"Just do something. Quick." Vidia seethed. Just then a rock hit the side of the boat and the pirates looked searchingly at each other till they all went to the edge of the boat. "Don't tell me the mermaids found us. We were just joking."

"Mermaids have a fierce rage and vengence."

"I dont wanna drown."

"Psst. Tink. Over here." Tink looked over the edge to see Periwinkle climbing over the net. "Peri!"

"Good thing Winter Fairies have to know how to swim."

"But how-"

"No time. The only reason my sister would go on a pirate ship was if Zarina was on board being kidnapped again or she had some kind of plan. Or was crazy."

"Something of the last two reasons combined."

"Pull on the lever for the main mast. Then, flip the wheel as hard as you can."

Tink and Fawn pulled at the wheel and Vidia, Rosetta and Iridessa and Silvermist tugged in teams at the mast.

The pirates had no idea what hit them. Literally. They all fell in the ocean without so much as a warning and sputtered hapless cries. The pixies raised anchor and sailed toward the island picking everyone else up. More like Tinker Bell had no idea how to stop and they all had to jump and swing on vines to roll aboard the ship then help others on.

The Jolly Roger began to float without command. Up they went up in residue fairy dust, the last of it.

"What if this doesn't work? Where are we even supposed to find Peter?" Cries of fear sang.

"We can't turn back now." Tink, with the help of Peri and Clank Bobble and Fawn managed to figure out how to steer the whole ship. In the back of Fawns mind she thought, I wish we knew where Zarina was, she would have helped us.

* * *

**Hi world. I'm trying really hard to catch up with stories. Enjoy and tell me what you think. And if you have the time I got a question; what story would you like me to update next? And shot out all my fans!**

**And did y'all see the new movie?! Bloody Amazing. I cried. A little. XD**

**Then watched it 2 more times. Bloody. Freakin. Wonderful. X,,,,,,,)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The boat floated up and up. The fairies were sweating in fear, fear of vertigo; but without the reassurance of wing power to back them up. They sweated some more. Rosetta screamed she never sweat, sweat was foreign to her,sweat was like the earth worm she found tunnels through her flower beds or the caterpillars and bees trespassing. She didn't like anything not a flower. She could stand the icky liquid sap, she wasn't a tree,_ only trees made sap!_ she thought tiptoeing like that would make the disease stop.

The fast flying fairies were always surrounded by wind, now there was no wind Vidia gagged at the altitude change. It started getting cooler and foggy then they were entering the portal. The Second Star to the Right.

Lights. Dizziness. Spinning dancing feet. Hazard flipping. Tripping. Piled bodies. Clattering wood.

The full gaze of the blinding full moon shook the fairies hears still. They gazed memorized at the rock in the sky then without waring they went crashing down gliding gravity into a smashed heap.

xXx

They rustled themselves from the wreck and dragged others with them out and coughing. The Jolly Roger was a pile of fire wood; snapped boards ad the magic of the pixie dust slipping out the seams of the ship. Terrance tried to catch some of the pixie dust but it slipped right through his fingers. What was already a sad unfortunate predicament only depressed the watching fairies.

"Well. There goes our only way home." Vidia said mournfully.

"Now what do we do? Where do we go from here?" Immediately the air was saturated with questions. Fairy Gary pushed a long board off him causing several to jump, the absent mind of wings filled the and few forgot they needed to land on their feet; not their arses.

"We find Peter." Tink said enthusiastic, heart pounding set, and blinded by the fact-

"And where exactly are we to find a the lost boy." Rosetta exasperated.

Tinker Bell raised her finger then realized her miss givings and grunted a sigh.

"We split up and look for him." Terrance suggested.

Just then a shooting light fell and landed off in the distance. Only it was screaming.

"Hey! Was that fairies from Neverland?"

3...2...1... All gathering gasps from everyone. "The fairies already in the main land! That's Autumn and some Winter fairies!"

Terrance pierced his fingers to his mouth until he caught their attention. "Alright. Some fiaries come with me and we'll go this way ti help them out. Others toward the east and everyone else in the other direction. Stay in groups, this is the main land we don't know how mundanes act. Blend in."

"But Terrance..." She tried but he was already moving away.

"Come on Tink," her friends coaxed her. "We'll meet back up if we find anything." Everyone agreed and split into their groups.

"Going to the main land exploring and with my sister! This is going to be exciting Tink!" Peri grabbed her arm tugging her to follow.

"Oh, yeah!"

"What kind of things do you think we'll find? A lot of found things. Or lost things like you call them. Wait! They wash up on Neverland ause nobody wants them. Ah! What if here its stealing?! Tink I've never stolen anything before! Oh sorry, I'm screaming. This is so exciting you know." The pale fairy now was as bright as a tomato.

Tink laughed nonchalantly. "Just remember to breathe and it'll be fine."

* * *

**I made myself sit down and finish this chapter otherwise it would have been an awkward cliff hanger. **

***Determined face still active***


	6. Chapter 6

**Again. College student now. Professionally Procrastinating Major. Took me three months to do just this story update. HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**I Digress...**

* * *

Chapter 6

The groups divided off, uncertain of what they'll find, and for Tink, finding things was her motif. She cracked her knuckles and rubbed her ankles together, she twiddled her ponytail, redoing it over again and chattered her teeth until she winced in pain and clasped her palms to her cheek, balancing on her body up on her toes threatening tipping over; too distracted into rubbing her ankles together she made herself tangled up and fell face flat in the sand.

"Oww!" Her friends only saw her collapse into the sand with a thud. Silvermist scuttled towards Tinkerbell and knelled next to her, she tapped her shoulder with the tip of her finger then quickly withdrew her hand nervously. "Are you ok sweetie?"

Tink dug her head out of the sand shaking the dust out of her ears. "Yeah, I can hear now."

Peri also came down to help Tink up. "You were daydreaming so deeply," Peri picked up her arm and helped her up, "silly." Silvermist grabbed her other elbow and they both pulled Tink to her feet. Tink's sucked in a deep breath then released it spluttering sand from the roots of her throat everywhere, her breath got caught, she heaved in heavily. "Tink! Breath!" Peri patted her sister's shoulder frantically.

"Don't die on us Tink. Who will I ask for fashion advice when I dress the toads for the Croak Opera?" Silvermist went into a dazed stare, "if we ever get back for the Croak Opera..."

"No one's gonna die." Vidia rolled her eyes. "Let's just find a way to get out of here."

Tinkerbell's hyperventilation ceased slowly, still, Silvermist and Periwinkle kept their arms wrapped tightly around Tink's arm as an extra precaution.

Iradesssa rubbed her forehead, sweat trickled down her forefinger, she carelessly and it landed on Rosetta who screamed and fainted into Vidia's unwilling arms. "I am so done with the sun. I never was this hot before. Well, you know what I mean." She lulled her head back into Vidia, who was thinking of dropping her right there.

"We'll make it," Fawn said encouragingly. "We just have to not get eaten by whatever wild carnivorous mammals live out here," Fawn said too cheerfully. The group looked at her. Rosetta tilted her head at Fawn, "not helping Fawwwwn!"

Vidia rolled her eyes, it was time. "And neither are you," She slipped her arms out from under Rosetta and folded them across her chest as the overheated fairy fell on her bum with a thump. "Ouu! Vidia!"

"Rosetta." Vidia nodded. "Nice to know we know each other names."

Rosetta stood up too quick and went stumbling back, when she regained her balance she stalked up to Vidia' face. Vidia chuckled darkly, her face grim when she countered. "Don't push me sunshine. Even gardens fairies get hot headed from staying in the sun too long but believe me..." she crouched until she was almost touching noses, leaning down to match Rosetta's height, "I have a lot more steam than you."

Silvermist shoved Tink into Peri's other arm and rushed over to separate the two fairies. "Enough you two. I think we all just a little re-hydrated."

"Sil, I think you mean dehydrate." Iradessa pointed out.

Silvermist nodded, "yes that too. If I can make a small cloud then..."

Vidia slapped her hands. "Don't waste whatever Dust you have left. We have no idea if or when we'll need."

"Or for that matter if we have any left..." Sil thought sadly.

Iradessa bent her head down but then popped back up. "You know what? There is a bright side to this." No one answered. "Well, before, when we were fairies we were always happy, now as mundanes we can't seem to stop being depressed. That's to say its better to be a fairy because we are never depressed!" She tried.

Everyone stared at her blankly. Vidia sighed and rubbed her forehead, a headache creeping nearby, "You light fairies always see the _bright side _to things. I think I can say for everyone that you at least tried, and that I congratulate you."

"Oh, thanks." Dessa meant it sincerely. Awkward silence befell them. The desert, mixing in with the silence and the unbearable heat seemed to expand into a salted air smelling of camel droppings and low murmurs of what Tink hallucinated of people coming from ahead of them. Tink shook her head and stared at the sun. _What a pretty sunflower lit on fire... _The voices got louder, Tink shook her head harder. The voices did not cease.

Periwinkle patted her sisters head. "Are you alright?"

Tink widened her eyes,"...I hear dead people."

"WHAT!?"

"I am just pulling your leg, don't fold the points of your ears."

"Don't scare me like that."

"Mmm. But really, do you here that?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Welp, she finally lost it." Fawn shrugged.

"The heat from the sun can do that if you stay out in it too long." Iradessa put her hand on Fawn's shoulder with a worried look on her face.

Rosetta laughed. "Whose to say she ever add whatever it was she lost. It'll just roll up on the island anyway, then we can give it back to Tink. Am I right?" Vidia glared at Rosetta shaking her head pointedly. "What?!" Rosetta rested her hands on her hips glaring back at Vidia.

"Shush guys. Its getting louder..." Tinkerbell took a few steps forward and listened intently. She closed her eyes her ears even twitching too. She gasped and ran. "Come on you guys! Follow me!"

"Tink! Where are you going?!" Rosetta called after her.

"People! I can hear people!"

"Ooh," they all said. A moment passed before they too gasped and started rushing after Tink. "Tink wait! Wait!" They all shouted. "We can't go near people, they'll see us!"

* * *

**RxR plz**


End file.
